Caught in the Moment
by Splendid Shadows
Summary: Before, during, and after the quest to defeat Nergal, everyone finds themselves caught in a moment. A collection of oneshots based on various pairings and situations. Please see inside for summaries of each chapter. R&R sil vous plais.
1. My Little Princess

**Title: **My Little Princess  
**Pairing:** Hector x Lyndis  
**Word Count:** 1086  
**Timeline:** A few months after the end of the game.  
**Summary: **Hector shows off his more suave side as Lyndis has doubts about her style. But knowing Hector, his smooth-streak doesn't last for long. XD  
**Spoilers:** The Hector x Lyndis support ending. A bit (a teeny weenie bit) of the Eliwood x Lyndis support convo too.  
**Dedication:** Celeste1 since her Bleach drabbles made me want to write a collection of my own.  
**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems, and I am not making any money out of this. Honest.  
**A/N: **OK, a monster author's note since this is the first one-shot and I need to state some things.

First thanks for taking the time to read this! I really appreciate it though this is the first time I've written one-shots. Actually I'm used to writing long chaptered fics but this time I'll try to keep it around 1000-1500 words, give or take. I'd really appreciate reviews/constructive criticisms as well! No flames please.

Secondly it is highly advised that you finish playing the game (preferably both Eliwood and Hector's campaigns) but you don't _have _to. Just be warned that various incidents of the game will be revealed.

Thirdly, I haven't seen all the support conversations but I have read mostly complete scripts about them. If I get something wrong, feel free to tell me in a review or email. Suggestions for possible themes for future chapters would also be appreciated.

Lastly if you don't like a certain pairing, just skip that one-shot. They're going to be the possible canon pairings (the ones with special support conversation endings) but I may try crack pairings as well. For now I'm sticking to het. couples but may delve into yaoi or yuri (highly unlikely as that is) later on.

OK, the absolute last one! All one-shots are unrelated to each other unless stated otherwise.

Enjoy. )

* * *

Hector waited impatiently in his favourite armchair, his right hand unconsciously drumming a steady beat against his thigh. His steward had already come into his private parlor twice to nervously remind the new Marquess of Ostia that his guests were _most eager_ to meet his acquaintance.

'Bah,' Hector thought crossly. This latest batch of dignitaries and visiting nobles were all the same as the ones he'd already met; the only thing they were eager to do was to gain favours or political influence. They could wait forever for all the young marquess cared.

However he knew that he couldn't do that, as much as he wanted to. Taking up his older brother's (may his soul rest in peace) titles meant he had a role to fulfill. And though he'd run from responsibility when he was younger, he wasn't one to do so now.

Rising from his seat he quickly left the room and traversed the hallway of his personal wing.

The real reason he was running late for this meeting cum dinner was Lyn. For a Sacaen raised woman she was sure taking her time getting ready.

Stopping at the door that led to their bedroom he knocked loudly.

"Lyn, are you done yet? Our guests are getting impatient, and frankly, so am I!"

He waited for the scathing remark his wife had in store for him, but oddly enough he was only met with silence. Furrowing his eyebrows he opened the door and peeked in. Empty.

Stepping into their room he closed the door behind him and looked around. On their bed was the Sacaen style robe his wife wore today, as well as her leather boots and gloves. To the left of the bed was the weapons rack that held her Mani Katti and his Wolf Beil.

His eyes lingered on his favourite axe, temptation rising once more in his chest. If only he could take his weapon to dinner …

Hector's thoughts were interrupted by an impatient shout. Recognizing the voice, he strode over to the bathroom adjoining the bedroom.

"Lyn, are you in there?" he asked at the locked door.

There was a paused and then a sound he took as affirmation.

"Well are you ready yet? I skipped lunch because of that blasted conference and I'm starving! Hurry it up, woman!"

The usually quick-tempered woman gave a mumbled reply.

"What?"

"I said I'm not going!" the lady Lyndis shouted.

"Why not! You aren't leaving me alone with those wolves in sheep's clothing, are you?" Hector exclaimed. "What's the matter? Are you _afraid_ of them?"

Though her lady mother had lived with her father's nomadic tribe, Lyndis had not been taught the intricate (and in Hector's opinion _pretentious_) ways of high society etiquette. That fact had started to irk her when she had begun living in Caelin with her grandfather. She'd even asked _Eliwood_, of all people, to teach her how to be more lady-like.

Finally after she had married Hector she'd taken months of tutoring from Madame Galli on how to behave like a "proper" wife of Lycia's ruling marquess. But though she knew how to act like a lady, at heart she was still the courageous swordswoman of the plains, the wild-hearted warrior he had fallen in love with more than a year ago.

"No!" she said vehemently. "I'm not afraid of them!"

"Then what's the hold up?" Hector asked in exasperation. Patience was never his strong suit.

"Promise you won't laugh?" she asked in a more timid tone.

"I promise," he said, his curiosity peaked.

For a response the bathroom door opened and Lyndis walked out. He was met with the sight of his wife in a voluminous dress made of expensive red and crème coloured cloth. Her teal tresses had forgone their usual high ponytail and were captured by a gold clasp into a sophisticated bun. Gold earrings dangled from her lobes while a diamond-encrusted necklace graced her throat.

Lyndis wouldn't meet his eyes; instead she stared at her silk slippered feet. She chewed at her lower lip in worry as she waited for her husband's reaction.

When she got none she muttered, "go ahead and laugh if you want to."

Hector obliged her and broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Hector!" she all but screeched, her face going red. "You promised you wouldn't!"

"Well you said I could if I wanted to!" he managed to wheeze out, his own red face clashing horribly with his navy blue and black attire.

She crossed her arms and jerked her body to face the large bay windows instead of her almost hysterical husband.

"Oh, Lyn," Hector said affectionately when he had gotten control of himself. This was the first time he'd seen her in anything but her Sacaen clothing, and he understood she was anxious about how she looked.

Moving to stand in front of her, he kneeled down and wrestled her right hand from her. He brought it to his lips and laid a tender kiss on the back of her hand.

"Silly woman," he said softly and looked up into her watery blue eyes. "You look marvelous! Stunning! Breath takingly beautiful!"

"Your earlier actions do not match your current words," she sniffed angrily.

"I wasn't laughing at you in a dress! I was laughing at your fears of how you look. You know you look fabulous."

"Really?" Lyndis asked suspiciously.

"Really," he said before kissing her hand again. "Actually I wouldn't mind if you wore these kinds of dresses more often."

"But I look like some kind of _princess_," she wrinkled her nose at the thought. She always prided herself for being self-sufficient. Lyndis did not want to be like those countless ladies who could barely make their own meal, much less raise a sword in battle.

"Yes but you'd be _my_ little princess," he smiled. "So come on, our guests are probably wondering if we'd run away or something. And though it's a tempting idea, we should really go to the dinning hall now."

"All right," Lyndis gave up but did so with a smile. The person whose opinion really mattered had said she looked lovely so she was content. Hastily donning elbow length gloves and her wedding band, she hurriedly joined Hector at the bedroom door.

"You know, Lyn, it wouldn't hurt for you to act more like a little princess too," he couldn't help but add.

For a response she shoved him into the doorframe. Hard.

Hector's right arm throbbed throughout all of dinner.


	2. Spring In Winter

**Title: **Spring in Winter  
**Pairing:** Sain x Fiora  
**Word Count:** 1149 (eek ;;)  
**Timeline:** One year or so after the game.  
**Summary: **Sain needs a have some sense knocked into him. Really.  
**Spoilers:** The Sain x Fiora support ending.  
**Disclaimer:** And Bob did sayeth, "Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems, and thou shalt not steal from them!" And it was so.  
**A/N: **Rolling, rolling, rolling. I intended to do only one chapter but my Muse brained me good and hard. And thus this was born.

* * *

The attractive woman paced in front of the fireplace, its warmth only radiating a certain distance before the coldness from outside stole its comfort.

He was late.

True Ilia's unpredictable weather prevented anyone from having a set schedule since snowstorms often crept up unannounced. But he was _really_ late.

She _knew_ she should have kept him from leaving the house alone. Although her husband had lived in Ilia for over a year already he was still used to the hospitable weather of his native Lycia. Besides, he wasn't the sharpest lance in the pile; she worried about him constantly. Her family and friends did say she was a worrywart by nature, but still, she should have gone with him.

"I'm going to the market now, my sweet! Merchant Ross said our supplies are ready for us now. We wouldn't want to live through another snow storm while low on provisions, do we?" he had said with that roguish smile on his face. Barely stopping to get his thick hooded cloak and gloves, he had exited their residence with the promise of returning before lunch.

It was almost suppertime now.

"That's it!" Fiora declared fiercely to the empty room. "I'm going to look for him!"

Grabbing her own cloak, scarf, and mittens, she headed for the front door. Beside their home was the stable where Maia, her pegasus, resided. Though Sain had said he'd only go to the town at the foot of the mountain, it would be easier to look for him when she was in the skies.

Opening the door, she was surprised to have her way blocked by a snow-covered figure. It took her several long moments to realize it was her missing spouse.

"H-h-hello, F-f-f."

"Sain!" she said in disbelief. "What happened to you?"

Behind him she could see that the weather was overcast but calm. However he looked like he had just walked through a blizzard. His cloak was coated in snow and ice, and to her chagrin, she saw that his hair was similarly encrusted.

"Come in right this minute!" she said and pulled/dragged an unresisting paladin into their abode.

Firmly closing the door behind them, she led him to a chair in front of the hearth. He sat down with a relieved sigh and let the fire melt away the snow and his numbness.

Fiora just silently busied herself with divesting him of his soaked cloak and gloves. Holding his left hand in between her two palms she saw that his fingernails were blue. Looking upwards she noticed that his skin and lips were similarly coloured. He looked like he was three inches from freezing to death.

"Sain, what happened to you?" she couldn't forestall her question any longer. He had made a (relatively) simple trip to the market into some kind of harrowing adventure!

"Could I have some tea first, dear heart? I have this awful thirst," Sain gave her a pitiful look. "Please?"

"All right," she shook her head as she headed to the kitchen. Against her better judgment she left him alone and boiled the water for his tea. Honestly, she indulged him more than what was good for him.

Minutes later she served him his tea. Gratefully Sain took it from her and slowly savoured each blessedly hot drop. Fiora couldn't help but watch him as he drank, his expressions taking on an almost child-like glee. The Falcon Knight supposed that was what attracted her to him in the first place. He could take joy out of the simplest of things and then share that same joy with the person of his choosing. Of course he had a … flamboyant streak, especially amongst women. However she'd like to think she'd helped curtail that trait of his with reprimands, and on more than one occasion, physical threats.

With his tea done she squatted beside his chair, asking with only her blue eyes what he had been up to.

Settling more comfortably into his seat he began his tale.

"On my way to the market I met with Eban. You know Eban, right?"

"He's the local goat herder," she said dryly. This _was_ her hometown after all so she knew everyone in it better than he did. Of course Sain had the knack of easy charm that made him friends with the townspeople quickly.

"Yes, that's him!" he grinned at her in approval. She barely checked the urge to roll her eyes.

"So I met Eban on my way to market. Since he gave us that bottle of goat's milk for free last time, it was only polite to chat with him for a while. We talked about the growing price of corn and the like. Did you know that there's a drought in Etruria right now?"

"Sain! The point if you please!" Fiora said. Honestly, he was being almost as chatty as Wil!

"Of course, my honey comb," he said, not intimidated in the least. "Eban mentioned that he saw some lovely wildflowers growing near the peak of Mt. Bryhm. His goats had uncovered them while they were grazing there a few days ago. Flowers don't grow often in Ilia, do they? I remember that the fields in Caelin were carpeted in flowers during spring and early summer."

"Sain."

That one word was warning enough.

"Right. So I decided to pick some for you," the paladin decided to come clean.

"What? You decided to go all the way to Mt. Bryhm to pick _flowers_?" she asked incredulously as she stood up.

Mt. Bryhm was notoriously foul-tempered and often ambushed unwary travelers with harsh snow squalls. To think Sain had _walked_ to the peak to pick flowers almost put her into a frenzy of agitation and worry.

Seeing the look on her face he quickly bent over and picked something up from the floor. In a simple tin container was a bunch of tiny pink flowers. Fiora stared at them and thought that they were dainty and perfect and by God she was going to kill that man anyway …

"For you!" he hastily said as he shoved the makeshift vase into her hands.

She stared from the cup of flowers in her hands to the hopeful visage of her still wet husband.

Finally Fiora just closed her eyes and smiled. Bringing the flowers to her face she took a sniff.

"They're lovely, Sain," she smiled resignedly. Her simple admission caused a grin to bloom on his face that rivaled the flowers in beauty.

Setting her present down on the floor once more she kneeled in front of him and propped her arms on his lap. He leaned down and they exchanged a lingering kiss.

When they parted she looked into his shinning eyes and smiling face to ask, "so, did you pick up our food supply from Merchant Ross?"

Suddenly Sain wished he had more flowers to give his wife.

**A/N:** If case you're wondering Sain put the flowers in the tin cup while Fiora was making his tea. He asked for some as a distraction. Yeah. And I know Maia isn't the name of Fiora's pegasus in the game; it was some guy's name actually. The weird thing is in one of the conversations (can't remember which) one of the sisters said the pegasi they rode were mares so why would they have guy names? Hmm. Anyway let's just say Fiora got a new horsy then.


	3. Sabotage

**Title: **Sabotage  
**Pairing:** Raven x Rebecca (non-canon pairing, but still cute!)  
**Word Count:** 898 (OMG it's less than 1000 words!)  
**Timeline:** Anytime when our heroes are in Bern.  
**Summary: **The best way to make sure a good thing lasts is to work on it.  
**Spoilers:** Raven x Rebecca support conversations, and a little of Raven's past.  
**Dedication:** To **RLnaruhina** and **tomaeto**, my first two reviewers! Thanks for the positive feedback! ;)  
**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. Me no makey money from this!  
**A/N: **This pairing is by request! Raven is sort of OOC in this one but that's half the fun. ;D I hate it that this site doesn't let certain symbols appear to make emotes. It's really, really annoying. :( Please review; it really does motivate me!

* * *

It was a gorgeous day in the village of Little Hinton, a small community within the mighty country of Bern. Of course, since the band of warriors known as Eliwood's Elite were being hunted by the Black Fang, only a few (disguised) people had been allowed to visit the town to gather supplies. 

Most of the crew was left to set up camp in a not too distant field. Though the day was sunny and warm, there was a bit of grumbling amongst them since there was a lack of decent beds, good drinks, or a chance to relax since they'd enter this nation.

However one of them was quite content with the current situation.

The man simply known as Raven, the grim-faced, standoffish mercenary, was seated in front of the tent he shared with his seemingly only friend, Lucius. He was alone once again, as was his habit, since the Elimine monk was speaking to Merlinus about something or other.

That was just as well. Though Raven found Lucius' company to be more than just tolerable, right now he wanted to be by himself.

After looking superstitiously around for the twentieth time to make sure no one was watching him, Raven eagerly bit into a joint of venison. If there had been someone watching him, they would have been shocked to find his facial features taking on a _happy_ look, something that was definitely un-Raven like. But he was quite isolated from the others and so was left to eat in peace.

He savoured every morsel of the roasted deer meat that Rebecca had hunted that morning. And not only had she bagged the animal, she had prepared and cooked this particular piece as well, _just for him_.

Deep inside Raven giggled. He stopped at the thought and amended that he had internally _chortled_, not _giggled_ since that was undignified for a man. But it couldn't be denied that he was giddy.

'_Enlivened,'_ he amended once again. Yes, that was a better word.

"Mm, this is good eating," he said to himself before taking another bite. Really, if this was the reward he got every time he restrung Rebecca's bows, then it was well worth the effort. She really was a good cook, and a very sweet girl at that. If circumstances had been different, he would have bought her a drink, talked with her about frivolous things, and let things develop from there.

Nonetheless he had to make due with what he had, and for now he was just grateful she had taken the time to cook for him again.

'It's even better than Lowen's cooking,' he told himself smugly, and he was pleased even further to know that she didn't cook for just anyone.

However as with all things, his alone time came to an end. His little slice of paradise was interrupted by the arrival of Lucius, a very _amused_ looking Lucius. The Elimine monk often looked gentle, kind, and caring, but he was rarely amused.

Raven took it as a warning sign.

With a dazzling smile that would have sent many a man's heart aflutter, Lucius sat himself on the grass beside Raven. The mercenary had schooled his expressions back to his usual dour features, but he couldn't hide the curiosity and apprehension in his eyes.

"Good afternoon, Lord Raven," Lucius began in that melodic voice of his.

"Lucius," he said curtly, noting the vaguely sadistic glee in his friend's tone.

"I just had an interesting chat with Merlinus," the monk said as he lifted his fair face to the sun.

"Oh?" Raven inquired before slowly returning to his meal. The meat was as good as ever but his appetite seemed to have waned.

"Oh yes," Lucius smiled benignly. "It seemed that he was most curious as to why you kept visiting his tent this past month."

"That?" he scoffed. "I was just replacing my old weapons and looking over the new ones they recently bought."

"Really?" Lucius asked innocently. "From what Merlinus could tell, you've spent quite a bit of time in the bows section as well."

"… They're located near the swords."

"They're on opposites sides of the tent."

There was a lengthy pause.

"And oddly enough, Rebecca's bowstrings have been failing her more than usual this past month," Lucius added in.

Raven immediately cast his long time friend and companion his most imploring gaze. To others it would have looked like he'd just eaten something foul, but Lucius knew that look. It was Raven's 'please-don't-tell-her' look, which he had often used on Lucius when they still lived in Castle Cornwell with Priscilla.

"Don't worry, I shall not tell Rebecca," Lucius grinned at his pained expression. He knew that the archer had a temper on her if it was ever invoked.

"Thanks," Raven said in relief.

"Of course, Merlinus didn't make any such promises."

"RAAAAVEN!" a loud and shrill voice pierced the air as if on cue.

The two men froze at the sound before looking at each other.

"You didn't see me," Raven said hastily as he rose. He jogged a few steps away from the tent, and the encampment, before stopping and trotting back.

"For the long road ahead," he explained to Lucius as he took the rest of the venison from its container. The monk could only laugh as he watched his friend make a hasty retreat.

**A/N:** Silly Raven! LOL. Every time I see him say, "that's good eating" in his support convo, I always crack up. **:P**


	4. Shades of Pink

**Title: **Shades of Pink  
**Pairing:** Matthew x Serra  
**Word Count:** 933 (so miracles **do** happen! Oo)  
**Timeline:** A few months after the end of the game.  
**Summary: **Matthew reflects on two of his companions.  
**Spoilers:** The Matthew x Serra support ending. Also the chapter entitled "The Dread Isle" in the game.  
**Disclaimer:** Nintendo and Intelligent Systems have the rights to Fire Emblem. No thieves or clerics were hurt in the making of this fic.  
**A/N: **I thought this one would be short and sweet, like one page only. I was so very, very wrong. Well it's shorter than the previous ones but still, it ran away with me. / All requests are being considered so hang tight. I've already written a few other one-shots after this so it might take a while.

* * *

He couldn't understand it.

Both women were polar opposites of each other but they had managed to capture his attention as surely as, well, the sun rising in the morning.

From the battlements Matthew watched the dawn as it turned the sky a pleasing shade of pink and orange.

There was that accursed colour again.

The _only_ similarity the two ladies shared were their hair colour. But even that was a weak link. One had hair similar to the pale pink of roses while the other's locks had bordered on being red.

His first love had been quiet and discreet, often mistaken as a shadow during dark nights. His current (and largest) source of frustration couldn't stand still or keep silent if her life depended on it, which in the past, it had. He didn't know how many times he'd had to save her hide because she didn't know how to shut her trap on the battlefield.

The former top spy of Ostia had slavishly attended to her duties, so much so that it had cost her very life. However the newest bishop of Castle Ostia still had to be chastised by Oswin every now and again to keep her in line. It still puzzled him how she had managed to get promoted from a cleric to a bishop. Perhaps the officials of the Elimine Church had done it just to make her happy. He knew firsthand how annoying she could be when she didn't get her way.

Matthew recalled how easily it had been to work with his earlier associate. Often words were not needed; they had comprehended each other perfectly. They were quite similar after all; both were cunning and intelligent. As for his latest co-worker they were often at odds. Even if he could get a word in edgewise, which was extremely rare, he didn't think he could explain himself to her so she would understand him.

However the biggest difference he could see were their professions.

Leila had been a spy and assassin. She would steal, lie, and kill without hesitation.

Serra was a healer and preacher. She would mend your wounds, pray for your soul, and renew your faith in humanity and the gods.

Honestly, he couldn't understand how he could work with such vastly different women. They were complete contradictions of each other, like Life and Death.

"Yoo-hoo! Maaaaaaaathew!"

The all too familiar greeting grated on his nerves and made his empty stomach drop to the soles of his feet. Lord have mercy, why did that demon in disguise have to wake up so early?

Serra sauntered over to his position and tucked her staff under her arm. She beamed at him and instantly he was wary. She never did stop asking Lord Hector for her own vassals …

"There you are, Mathew, I've been looking all over for you!" she admonished him.

"I knew I should have stayed in bed."

"What was that?"

"I said good morning to you too, Serra!" he replied in a forced chipper tone. He knew he'd regret it but he had to follow his statement up with, "and what can I do for you this fine morning?"

"Weeeeeeell," she dragged the word out.

Matthew's left eye twitched. Was this witch in bishop's clothing aware of how much it irked him when she did that?

"Lord Hector told me to bring you to him. I think he wants you to repeat your report on Bern again."

"But I already told him yesterday night!" he huffed. "Wasn't he listening?"

"Lady Ostia was there as well so no, I don't think he really was," Serra grinned. "After that he wants you to talk to Jordan. He nearly lost the scrolls he was delivering to us, which would have given vital information to the enemy. Then you can help me in cleaning out the chapel. A family made quite a mess after their baby's christening."

The young thief groaned out loud. It was early in the morning but already it seemed like he was going to have a _long_ day. And to add salt to the wound, Serra wasn't done talking yet.

"And then …"

"And then?" he asked in an utterly dejected voice.

"Cookies!"

"What?" Matthew frowned. "Are you insane?"

"I am in possession of all my faculties, thank you very much," she answered primly. "Besides, I don't think it's comfortable to be in a paladin in the first place!"

He groaned at her bad joke.

"Well what did you mean by cookies? You want me to go buy you some?"

"Hmm," she gave it some thought but laughed when she saw his aggrieved expression.

"No, silly! I'm making some cookies later on for the local orphanage. And if you're a good boy, a _really_ good boy, I might make some extras for you."

"For me?" his sandy brown eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"Just for you," she smiled.

For a brief moment the two of them shared a smile while thinking the exact same thoughts. But eventually Serra turned around and headed back to the castle proper.

"Well come on!" she said. "Lord Hector is waiting! And you know how that brute has no patience at all."

As Matthew watched Serra walk off, he thought about how different he felt from before. When he was honest with himself, like he was now, he knew that he had wanted to kill himself when he had found Leila's cold body. He would have welcomed Death.

But as he followed the still chattering bishop to their liege lord, he realized he was slowly learning to love Life.

**A/N: **In case you were wondering: a) Lady Ostia Hector's wife. Since he has a lot of possible wives, I left it open and didn't mention any specific character; b) Jordan is an OC I made up. He's a rookie spy just starting to learn the ropes, hence the need for Matthew to talk to him. I doubt you'll see young Jordan again so yeah … c) anyone get Serra's joke? Insane? In Sain? Ahahaha #dies by rubber chicken#


	5. Goody Two Shoes

**Title: **Goody Two Shoes  
**Pairing:** Kent x Farina (whee more crack for everyone!)  
**Word Count:** 928 (OK I think I have the hang of this one-shot thing)  
**Timeline:** Anytime after Farina joins the group.  
**Summary: **Sometimes what you hate most about someone is their most redeeming quality. XD  
**Spoilers:** Kent x Farina support conversation.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fire Emblem, but I **do** own these socks! Ooh, pretty!  
**A/N: **Aha! More cracky goodness! _Police bust into the room and drags Shadow away._ Nooo! That's not the kind of crack I meant!

* * *

It was nearly dawn but Farina found that she could not rest. Nightmares about previous battles and dreams about her homeland had made sleep impossible so she went to the only one that could comfort her. 

Quietly exiting the tent that she shared with her sisters, Farina tiptoed to the horse line where her Pegasus was currently tethered. She heard Murphy whiny at the sounds of her approach, but he calmed down as soon as she touched his muzzle.

"That's a good boy," she cooed as she petted his velvety nose. Already she could feel the tension leaving her muscles at the familiar sight, sound, and smell of her friend. It seemed that Murphy, and gold, were her only true companions; everyone else didn't want to bother with a _mercenary_. And those who did manage to befriend her always died and left her alone again. She didn't want to suffer the guilt and heartache anymore.

But sometimes, at times like this when it was quiet and everything was dark, she got so _lonely._ It made her chest hurt and her throat constrict so painfully that she just _had_ to cry.

Burying her face into Murphy's mane, she quietly sobbed in the night.

"Who goes there?"

Farina froze at the sound. Someone had walked up behind her and she hadn't even noticed! Cursing herself for a fool she wiped away her tears as discreetly as possible.

"It's just me. Murphy was making a ruckus so I came to check on him," she said as she turned around to face her unlooked for visitor.

To her annoyance it turned out to be Kent.

The knight and her had been running into each other a lot lately. She didn't know if it was some sort of conspiracy cooked up by the lords and tactician, but it seemed that every time she turned around in the battlefield, he was there. And it seemed like the trend would continue even in times of peace.

"Ah, I see," he said as he lowered the lamp he was carrying. Apparently he was on guard duty and was making his rounds. Thankfully he was alone; she didn't think she could deal with anyone else right now.

"Pardon me for the intrusion."

Farina found herself frowning at him.

There he went again, always apologizing to her and acting like a goody two shoes! Didn't he ever tire of acting like the perfect soldier? He _always_ followed the rules and whatever orders given to him by his superiors. It irritated her to no end, and Kent's slavish attention to what was 'proper' reminded her of her own unbending sister.

"You don't have to apologize," she said a tad harshly as she turned her gaze away from him. Gods, but he made her blood boil sometimes.

"Oh, sorr-" He stopped when she glared at him.

"Right, of course," he said instead. The auburn haired man looked at her a moment before asking, "would you like to take a walk with me?"

"A walk?" she asked, her blue eyebrows quirking in curiosity. He wouldn't abandon his duty as night sentry for her, would he?

"Yes. Perhaps you would like to accompany me as I finish my patrol route?"

She almost slapped her forehead with her hand.

"Fine, fine, let's go," she said as she started walking in a random direction. Kent immediately fell in step beside her and they strolled in companionable silence.

Despite her self-control, Farina found herself looking sideways at him. The Caelin knight was quite handsome, and would have been more so if he learned to loosen up a little. He could have his pick of the girls if he smiled more often, but he wore his responsibilities around himself like a palpable cloak. That intensity often drove the lasses away from him, not that he minded.

But she was made of sterner stuff! She could tolerate his obstinate insistence to stick to the rules; she had a lot of practice with Fiora after all.

However his rigid moral code was more of a comfort to her than Fiora's ever was. It didn't bug her as much as it _should_ have. He made her feel … _secure_ somehow. She knew that she could depend on his aid in the battlefield and that he wouldn't think less of her because of her occupation. And he was too loyal to Lady Lyndis to die on this mad quest they were all caught up in.

With a small smile to herself, she nodded her head. Yes, Kent would be around to bug her till the end of this campaign, and maybe, if Fate was feeling generous, even afterwards.

"Is something the matter?"

Farina started at his soft voice and she blushed deeply. She hadn't meant to _stare_ at him for so long.

"Ah, um, no," she said.

"You know you can confide in me, Farina. I will keep your secrets safe," Kent said gently as they stopped in front of the main campfire.

"Yeah, I know," she smiled up at him. They were standing close together but neither seemed to mind.

Kent looked into her eyes with a certain expression on his face. He seemed to be asking her something but it took her a few moments to realize what it was. Chuckling quietly at his unusually forward request, she answered it with an order.

"Kiss me, Kent."

He broke out into a smile before he bent down and laid a tender kiss on her lips, and Farina couldn't help but be grateful that he followed his orders so well.


	6. Lunch Is Served

**Title: **Lunch Is Served  
**Pairing:** Pent x Louise  
**Word Count:** 536 (w00t!)  
**Timeline:** Before they left for the Nabata desert.  
**Summary: **Louise insists that her husband take a break and have something to eat.  
**Spoilers:** Pent, Louise, and Erk's past, I suppose. Also the Pent x Louise support conversation (of course).  
**Dedication:** To **Phantom Kensai.** Because you asked for it. XD  
**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I don't own it … yet! Mwa ha ha ha!  
**A/N: **Wow, this one wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it. :D

* * *

While humming a tune from her childhood, Louise carefully cut the crust off the sandwiches she had prepared by hand. Though she was now known as the Countess of Reglay, one of the most prominent noble houses in Etruria, the blonde woman still enjoyed preparing Pent's meals herself.

'_Thank goodness I learned to cook when I was a girl,'_ the gentle lady thought as she placed the sandwiches on the ornate plate with precision.

She had only been a commoner when Lord Pent had chosen her as his wife. He had looked past her simple heritage and "unlady-like" skills with the bow and seen her pure heart. On that day, long ago, he had smiled at her, and in front of all the shocked highborn ladies, kissed her.

Louise smiled broadly at the memory. Since then she lived for Lord Pent, _her_ Lord Pent. It made her so happy to know that she was the one he loved and trusted the most.

'_But sometimes even I can't tear him away from his work,'_ she sighed as she placed the plate of food on a serving tray. It also bore a silver teapot and two matching teacups with all the necessary condiments.

When Pent went into their mansion's vast library, she never knew when she'd see him again. Oh, it wasn't like he'd physically disappear on her, but he'd get so _engrossed_ in his research that he wouldn't eat or sleep for days on end.

He was in one of those states right now, and she knew he would hardly notice the simple lunch she'd bring him. But she had to try.

Raising her chin up as if she was entering a battle, she took the serving tray and glided over to the library.

Without bothering to knock on the door; he wouldn't hear it anyway; she entered the large room and looked around. Books of all shapes and sizes occupied the ceiling-to-floor shelves that completely covered three walls. In front of the only wall with bay windows was the enormous work desk Pent used.

Count Reglay was there now, pouring over a large tome precariously balanced on other books. He didn't notice her as she approached him, or when she set her tray down on a nearby end table.

"Lord Pent, lunch is served."

"Mm," was his noncommittal response and he didn't even look up.

Louise sighed internally. This was his third day in here, and she feared for his health. Honestly, he was being a bad influence on Erk, who was also starting to pick up the habit of reading all day and night.

Looking at Pent's lowered head, she knew when enough was enough. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

After taking a few moments to adjust herself, Louise gazed at her husband's form again.

"Lord Pent, I trust that you are not hungry?"

"Mm," he said in the same tone as before.

"It's such a pity. I worked on these _so_ hard."

The lady of the house assumed she pitched the hurt and disappointment in her voice _just_ right because Pent immediately looked up.

And saw his wife in nothing but her chemise and skirt.

Research, and ironically enough, lunch, were promptly forgotten.

**FYI:** Chemise old-fashioned undershirt that women wore instead of a bra. In the game Pent and Louise's titles are spelt "Wrigley" and "Reglay" for some odd reason. Eh, I just chose the last one since Wrigley reminded me of the gum. :P


	7. Silence is Golden

**Title: **Silence is Golden  
**Characters:** Lucius and Serra; **friendship! **(NOT a pairing. :P)  
**Word Count:** 942 (Whoa, close to 1000. :S)  
**Timeline:** This is set around the later stages of the campaign.  
**Summary: **The mild-mannered monk and the outspoken cleric find that they have something in common.  
**Spoilers:** Lucius x Serra support conversation and a bit about their backgrounds. Actually this is my take on their Rank A conversation, though I didn't always use the exact words in the game.  
**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem is **not** owned by Splendid Shadows. Yes, shocking, I know. :D  
**A/N: **Heh, my first non-romance one shot. :) **Please review** if you like my stories so I know whether to continue or not!

* * *

With a huff Serra flopped down onto the soft grass. Today had been one of the most terrible days in her life!

First of all Lord Hector had been injured during their latest battle against Nergal's forces. The golden-eyed morphs showed no mercy during combat, and the group of sword masters had nearly killed the Ostian lordling before Lord Eliwood and Lady Lyndis could come to his rescue.

This set Oswin and Matthew off into an anxious fit, and they had clustered around their liege lord like a pair of mother hens. Their constant worrying and nagging irritated Lord Hector, which heightened his already present anger due to his being wounded.

He had been snapping at _everyone_, but especially at Serra, who had come into his tent to try to heal him.

Finally the usually diplomatic tactician had _ordered_, not _asked_, Serra to leave and for Matthew to fetch Priscilla. That was the last indignation she would suffer.

With a very displeased, "humph!" she had left Lord Hector's tent and walked without a destination in mind. Her usually sunny face was marred with a deep scowl that set the rest of the group around her on edge. It wasn't like most of them wanted to talk to her anyway; all knew about her sharp tongue and chattering nature.

In the end she had walked away from the encampment without telling anyone and found herself a quiet spot in a nearby clearing.

And that was how Lucius discovered her, a few minutes later, muttering to herself and angrily swiping at her eyes. He felt a little apprehensive talking to her since it had been awkward for the both of them when she had found out he was a male and not a girl. But gathering his courage he quietly entered the clearing and sat beside her.

She didn't acknowledge his presence but he patiently waited. After a few moments she happened to glance in his direction and started.

"Lord Lucius?" she asked.

"Good afternoon, Serra," he smiled kindly at her. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

She nodded mutely.

"Ah, and it looks ever more beautiful in this clearing," he said, looking at the wild flowers dotting the grass.

"I know I shouldn't be here alone," she shifted uncomfortably. "But I … I needed some time to myself."

"I understand," Lucius smiled. "It's getting quite hectic now, isn't it?"

"Mm hmm," Serra agreed. "But may I ask you a question?"

"Certainly."

"I was wondering where you're … umm … from?"

He cocked his eyebrow. That wasn't what he expected her to ask, but it looked like she needed a good distraction from what had happened in camp. The racket Lord Hector was making in his tent could be heard a good distance away, even if the tent flaps had been closed.

"I was born in Etruria," he said after a slight pause.

"I knew it!" she broke in before he could say anything else. "That gorgeous blond hair! Where else would you be from?"

" … Not all Etrurians have blond hair …" he gave her a peculiar look.

"Oh it was just a guess! Don't take it so seriously," Serra laughed at his expression. "So what rank is your family at court? Barons? Viscounts perhaps? Counts even? Oh, if they were dukes I would just die!" she squealed.

"Serra …" Lucius said faintly, "I am … a commoner."

"What!" the cleric gasped. "No way!"

"My father was a soldier for hire. He died when I was three."

"Oh," the pink haired woman deflated. "So … how did you live?"

"My mother died shortly of a wasting sickness. When she breathed her last … they took me to an orphanage, where I spent several years …"

"In an orphanage …" Serra paled.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm not what you expected at all!" he immediately apologized as tears began to fall from her face.

"Si-Sister Serra? Why are you crying so?"

"No … you don't understand. I … I …" she said brokenly in between sobs. "I was raised … in a convent."

"Oh," was all Lucius said.

"Like you … I grew up … in a sad … and strange … place. I understand … what it was like."

The blond monk handed her his kerchief and she used it to dab at her face. For a long time no one spoke as Serra wept and Lucius tried to comfort her by just being there. When her sobbing finally lessened somewhat, he smiled at her.

"You are very kind," he said.

"Most people don't think so," she scowled. "They're always telling me to be quiet or to be more serious. But I never want to hear silence again! I've had enough of that at the convent. Everyone was so … _dead_ there, so hopeless and dismal. That's why when I left … I promised myself I would never let myself hear silence again!"

She had shouted the last sentence out, and a few pigeons flew off from their perches. Lucius gave her a sympathetic look, but the expression she treasured most was his understanding.

Serra had never told anyone about her past, not even her fellow Ostians, but this man, this blessed, beautiful man who'd she'd only met a few months ago, knew what she had gone through.

Opening his arms to her, Lucius let Serra rest her head against his chest. He wrapped her in his arms and the two stayed that way, quiet and still, each comforting the other as they tried to reconcile with their past.

Feeling warm and protected in his arms, Serra thought that silence was tolerable. For now.


	8. Anything For You

**Title: **Anything For You  
**Pairing:** Eliwood x Ninian  
**Word Count:** 686  
**Timeline:** This is one year after the campaign ended.  
**Summary: **Eliwood would do anything to make Ninian happy.  
**Spoilers:** Eliwood x Ninian support ending and a bit about her heritage.  
**Disclaimer:** Do I have to do this _again_? (A bunch of lawyers surrounds Splendid Shadows.) Ehehe … Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own the rights to Fire Emblem, not me. :(  
**A/N: **Since the last chapter wasn't a romance, this chapter is! I'll probably do non-romance chapters again later on. Anyway **reviews** are always appreciated!

* * *

With an internal sigh Ninian looked down at the ornate porcelain plate in front of her. Castle Pherae was hosting a gala banquet in honour of Eliwood's and her first anniversary but she was finding the event quite upsetting.

Nobles from all around Lycia had come to attend, even the ever-busy Marquess Ostia. However Lord Hector was seated at Eliwood's right while she was at his left. Ninian couldn't talk to the ruler of Lycia, even if she had something to say to him.

Lady Eleanora, Eliwood's benevolent mother, was placed somewhere else along the table; Ninian had no familiar face to talk to. Her only other nieghbour aside from Eliwood was a noble woman named Lady Kerensa of Worde. She didn't know this blonde female, and so she was left with no one to talk to.

At times like these she regretted staying in this world. Oh, it wasn't like Lord Eliwood was unkind to her; she'd never met a more loving man, and she thanked the gods that they had met and fallen in love. But it was so _lonely_ here sometimes.

Back in the _other_ world Nils had always been with her. She missed her younger brother terribly and prayed that he was doing well back home.

However Ninian wished that he were here with her now. Though no one had said anything rude to her face, she knew that their guests _gossiped_ about her incessantly.

It was apparent that she was not from Lycia; her hair was sea-foam green while her eyes were bright _red_. Some of the rumours she'd overheard stated that she was a _demon_, and though that was wrong, she knew that they'd look at her dragon heritage as a form of evil anyway.

The rumours had made her want to cry, but she held it in because she did not want to embarrass Eliwood any further. So throughout most of the celebration she had stayed by his side, talking when she needed to, but not doing much else.

As the servants began to serve the luscious cake for dessert, Eliwood finally finished his conversation with Hector and turned to his wife. To his sadness he saw that Ninian looked quite despondent. Taking her hand in his to draw her attention, he flashed her a warm smile.

"Is everything all right, my love?"

"Ah, yes, of course it is, my Lord," the beautiful girl said with a smile. But she couldn't fool Eliwood's keen sense, and he knew she was unhappy inside.

As they ate he followed her eyes and caught her looking at a pair of ladies whispering to each other. They were quickly glancing at Ninian and snickering.

Lord Eliwood was not deaf and dumb; he knew of the rumours being told about his wife. This had been going on since they'd gotten married. It was just that he couldn't stop them, and he couldn't cause a ruckus during his own anniversary celebration by calling the gossipers out.

But looking at his wife's sad countenance, he knew he had to do something. He'd do _anything_ for Ninian, even give up his own life.

Quickly Eliwood ate his slice of cake and gulped down a goblet of wine. Everyone was too busy eating and chatting to notice, even Hector.

However their attention was successfully grabbed when Eliwood let out a very loud burp.

There was stunned silence in the hall. Even the hired musicians stopped playing their instruments.

Ninian stared at Eliwood in absolute shock. The dimensions of the hall had made the burp _echo_. No one knew what to do. Well, almost everyone.

"Mm, that was good," Eliwood said pleasantly as he held out his goblet for a refill. A servant managed to come out of his surprise long enough to serve his lord.

"Thank you."

Then he casually turned to Hector and started talking about current Etrurian fashion. Eliwood hadn't apologized for his social faux pas and it looked like he wasn't planning on it either.

For the next several months Marquess Pherae's deplorable table manners was the only thing the people of Lycia talked about.


	9. Perfect

**Title: **Perfect  
**Pairing:** Brendan x Sonia (whaaaaaat?)  
**Word Count:** 471  
**Timeline:** The start of Chapter 21 where Sonia and Brendan talk to the Four Fangs.  
**Summary: **Sonia thinks over her perfection. (Lame summary, I know XD)  
**Spoilers: **The scene that occurs before chapter 21, and a bit about Sonia too.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, OK? And I'm not making money out of this either. :(  
**A/N: **Waaaah! The site just reset my stats so the hit counter is back to zero! So sad! LOL I know this pairing isn't popular; heck, it could even be argued it doesn't really exist. But this just _wouldn't_ leave me alone till I wrote it! So blame my brain! I allowed anonymous reviews now (didn't know I had it off …) so yeah, go crazy people!

* * *

The wind blew harshly around them, but neither made any indications that they felt it. Sonia disliked the freezing mountains of Bern, but it was the ideal place to hold secret meetings.

She, with the 'approval' of Brendan Reed, of course, had just commanded the Four Fangs to hunt down and destroy Lord Eliwood of Pherae. With any luck that nuisance and his small army of followers would be gone for good. It would leave Master Nergal free to continue with his plans, and hopefully, he would reward her for her loyal and _perfect_ work.

Sonia smiled at the idea.

Yes, _she_ alone was perfect, the greatest of her master's Morphs. Limstella was but a mere puppet, powerful but without a will of her own. Ephidel had been Sonia's closest rival but he was _dead_, a testament of his own inadequacies.

Sonia alone was the perfect being: beautiful, mighty, and commanding. She knew what she wanted and had the intelligence and power to get it. Everyone else was just a means to an end.

Speaking of which, Sonia glared hatefully at her 'husband'. Brendan Reed was a fool. He fell under her charm way before she had cast any compelling spells on him. The sanctimonious leader of the Black Fang had fallen so _easily_ to her manipulative hands and smile. She hardly considered winning him over a victory.

In fact she saw him as the best example of how weak and pathetic humans actually were. He was far too idealistic, irrational, and completely ugly. Scars criss-crossed his body and face from countless battles, and the years had been unkind to him. His unkempt hair was a dirty gray, and there was a hardness about him that made him resemble a craggy rock face.

If Lord Nergal hadn't ordered her to seduce him to get the Black Fang, she would have gladly killed Brendan Reed on sight. Actually, that chance might still be present, and she hoped it would be soon. If she had to look at his hideous face one more time she would be physically sick. Such imperfection shouldn't be allowed to exist.

A hard gust of wind blew Sonia's cloak back, exposing her curvaceous body and chilling her to the bone.

'Blasted mountains!' she cursed in her mind. 'These winds would be the death of me.'

Suddenly she was enveloped in warmth, and surprised she looked up. Brendan had given her his large cloak atop her own. He was open to the elements but he didn't seem to mind. The large man just briefly smiled down at her with affection before looking ahead once again.

As Sonia clutched his cloak closer to her, she reminded herself that she was right; Brendan Reed was indeed a perfect fool.

But when he offered her his arm to hold, she took it.


	10. Tradition

**Title: **Tradition  
**Characters: **Rath, Guy, Lyndis, Kent, Eliwood, Hector, and the tactician (Not a pairing as you can see. Because if it was, umm, whoa:P)  
**Word Count:** 733  
**Timeline: **This is set before Chapter 22, or when they go to Nabata desert.  
**Summary: **The Sacaens of Eliwood's Elite go and celebrate a Sacaen tradition.  
**Spoilers: **Rath's past I suppose. But it's only a tiny bit.  
**Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem is the property of me! … Not. :P  
**A/N: **Another non-romance, but I just had to get it out. LOL. Don't forget to **review** pretty please with sugar on top!

* * *

Kent quickly descended the inn's stairs, a worried frown marring his face. He had searched the entire second floor for his liege lady, and he had not seen hide or hair of her. Lyndis had missed breakfast and as her knight, he could not rest until he made sure she was all right.

The inn's tiny but cozy dinning room was empty save for the tactician and the Lords Hector and Eliwood. They were discussing something earnestly in hushed voices, but stopped when they heard Kent's approach.

"Good day to you, Kent," Eliwood said affably.

"Good afternoon, Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector, honoured tactician," he answered respectfully and accompanied it with a low bow.

"What seems to be the trouble? I've noticed that you've been quite anxious since the morning meal," the red headed youth asked.

"Indeed, my lord. I did not see Lady Lyndis at the table today, and have been searching all over for her. Have you seen her lately?" he asked hopefully.

The two Lycian nobles shook their heads no.

"Ah," the tactician finally spoke up. "The last time I saw her was the previous night. She and Guy said they were taking Rath out for his birthday. They said they had to perform a Sacaen tradition of some sort for the occasion."

"Oh? What kind of tradition?" Eliwood asked curiously.

"It is an ancient tradition that is done for every Sacaen when they reach their coming of age," the tactician smiled knowingly. "Since Rath was … not with his tribe when he turned sixteen, Lyndis and Guy insisted that he partake in it now before we leave for the Nabata desert."

"I see," Kent's frown deepened. So she was gone since last night? And now that their strategist had mentioned it, he hadn't seen Guy or Rath at breakfast either.

"Don't worry. Those three can take care of themselves," Hector assured him.

"Of course, my lord," Kent nodded.

It was true Lady Lyndis and Guy were skilled sword users. And Rath was more than proficient with a bow. He also had a sensible head on him so Kent was sure that the Sacaen mercenary would look after the younger two. But still there might be remnants of Lord Darin's men skulking about, not to mention the Black Fang as well. Kent would only feel better when he saw the three Sacaens again, safe and sound.

Deciding to look for them outside, Kent excused himself and strode over to the inn's front door. He was surprised when it banged open, narrowly missing his face, and a very inebriated Guy stumbled in.

His usually clean blue Sacaen style shirt had gravy and grease stains on it. Green hair was sticking out like branches from his braided hair.

Looking up at the Caelin knight, Guy gave him a sloppy grin.

"Heeeeeeey, Kent!" he said cheerfully. Guy tried to wave but that made him tip over dangerously. The auburn haired man managed to catch Guy before he could fall on his nose.

"Guy, what happened? Where are Rath and Lady Lyndis?" Kent asked uneasily.

"Oh, they're right behind me!" Guy slurred out and waved vaguely in the direction of the door.

"Thank the heavens," Kent breathed out in relief.

Looking out the door, he saw, to his absolute horror, Rath supporting an unknown muscular bald man. His arms were slung around the Sacaen's shoulder as they hobbled along towards the inn.

"That's not Lady Lyndis!" Kent almost shouted in mortification.

"It isn't?"

Guy turned his head to look out the door.

"Hey Rath!" he shouted. "I _told_ you Lyndis didn't have a beard!"

Upon hearing this, a very drunk looking Rath peered closely at the stranger. He had a beard coloured similarly to Lyndis' hair, but that was all the similarity they possessed.

"… Oh."

With that said, Rath dumped the man to the ground and walked inside. Despite being completely smashed on alcohol, his gait was as steady and confident as ever. However when he tried to sit down on one of the dinning room chairs, he promptly slid off and ended up on the floor.

Kent didn't even bother to get his horse; he ran to the nearest pub as fast as he could.

Looking at the two men on the floor, Lord Eliwood and Hector glanced at the tactician.

"So," Hector said casually, "can we do that for my next birthday?"

* * *

A/N: Yes, this Sacaen tradition, which I completely made up, mind you, is to get the birthday boy/girl and his/her guests totally drunk off their rockers. XD 


	11. Girl Talk

**Title: **Girl Talk  
**Characters: **Lyndis, Nino, Serra, Priscilla, and Lucius  
**Word Count:** 1089 (darn, back to over 1000 words. :( )  
**Timeline: **This is anytime after Chapter 27 (I think). Or whenever the heck Nino joins.  
**Summary: **Nino reaches an important stage in her life and the other women try to explain it to her without much success.  
**Warning:** This fic deals with a woman's monthly. So if you're uncomfortable with the subject, please skip it. But it's not graphic or anything.  
**Spoilers: **Nothing too major.  
**Disclaimer: **Intelligent Systems and Nintendo own the Fire Emblem series.  
**A/N: **Good gosh, even **I** don't know where in heck this came from. My mind is just too weird. :P But I haven't updated in a while (I am sooooo sorry!) and this is all my retarded mind could come up with. And as soon as it did it wouldn't leave me alone. Go figure. :(

* * *

With a tired sigh Lyndis idly played with a worn but still serviceable quill. As the journey wore on it was getting more and more difficult to defeat Nergal's forces. Though Eliwood's Elite had overcome insurmountable odds it felt like they'd only done so by the skin of their teeth. To her it seemed that as soon as one challenge was conquered another would immediately pop up.

Currently Lyn was waiting for the tactician to return with her fellow Lords. They'd waited for Eliwood and Hector for an hour, and when they hadn't shown up, the tactician had volunteered to route them out.

Glad for this unlooked for quiet time Lyndis rested her head on the tactician's makeshift table. If she could only relax her eyes for a moment …

"Waaaaaah!"

Someone's crying soon became audible and it steadily grew louder. Lyndis immediately perked up and looked at the tent's entrance. It was roughly opened and, to her surprise and concern, Nino barged in.

The kind-hearted girl was weeping openly with tears streaming down her face. Her cheeks were red and she had her hands alternately covering and wiping her eyes.

"Nino! What's wrong?" Lyndis immediately rose from her seat and hurried over to the girl. She rested her hands on Nino's shoulders in a comforting gesture.

For several moments all the mage could do was cry and wail. It was a miracle that half the camp hadn't come over already to see what was the matter. Lyndis thanked Mother Earth that Jaffar hadn't heard Nino's distress either; there was no telling _what_ the assassin would do.

"I-I'm _bleeding_!" the green-haired youth finally managed to say.

"What! Where? How?" Lyndis said, feeling panic blossoming in her chest. They had recently defeated another one of Nergal's Morph armies, but Lyndis hadn't heard of anyone getting seriously injured.

"W-when I went, _hiccup_, t-to the lat-latrines, I-I saw blood on my dress!" she managed to choke out despite hiccups, tears, and a tight throat. Nino parted her cloak and showed Lyn her dress. Indeed there was some blood there in one _particular_ spot.

"Did you get hurt during the battle this afternoon?" Lyndis probed further.

Nino just shook her head no.

"I see," Lyndis said getting a suspicion on what Nino's affliction was. "Do you hurt anywhere else?"

"Um hmm," Nino sniffed loudly. She felt _terrible_, all achy and weak. Everything seemed to be sore, _especially_ her stomach, hips, and abdomen. She knew she was making Lady Lyndis anxious, but Nino was really afraid she was going to _die_. And she had no idea why.

"I think I know what's the matter," Lyndis smiled in relief. "Don't worry Nino, it's completely natural. But I'll see if I can find a healer anyway. Wait right here."

Hastily exiting the tent Lyndis looked around for Serra or Priscilla. As luck would have it she spotted the two healers walking together not far from the tactician's tent. Serra was talking loudly as usual while Priscilla was politely nodding her head every so often.

"Serra! Priscilla!" Lyndis shouted and waved her arm vigorously. "Can you come here for a moment?"

"Of course!" Serra exclaimed and marched towards Lyndis. Priscilla followed behind her resignedly.

"What can we help you with, Lady Lyndis?" the red-haired noble inquired courteously.

"I need one of you to check on Nino," Lyndis said while turning around to return to the tactician's tent. "It seems she's had her first … flows."

Though Lyndis had hers for a few years now the topic still made her blush. An older tribeswoman had explained it to her when she first had hers; her own mother hadn't felt comfortable explaining it. The conversation had been quick, very hush-hush. They hadn't spoken of it afterwards, and Lyndis felt embarrassed talking about it with Nino.

She was glad Serra and Priscilla were there with her. Surely they would know how to handle this; they were women and healers after all.

They entered the tent to find Nino miserably sniffing and whimpering in distress.

"Dear Nino, what's the matter?" Priscilla asked kindly as the trio surrounded the youngest female in the army.

"Uh, she has her first flows," Lyndis repeated, her cheeks tinged pink.

"Her what?" Serra asked with a frown.

"That is the Sacaen word for her … condition," Lyndis winced. "I think Lycian women call it a woman's courses?"

"Oh!" Serra said with widened eyes. Priscilla just turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Well!" Serra began, getting into the topic. She'd been fortunate enough to have _this_ explained to her by one of the older girls in the orphanage. They had talked about this topic with gusto, seeing as how it marked their entrance into womanhood, and so now could begin looking for husbands in order to get out of that hellhole.

Without warning the pink haired cleric launched into a speech about Nino's condition in a voice so loud and excited that it made Lyndis wince. She desperately prayed that the men of the camp were somewhere else, and Priscilla had turned even redder at Serra's vocabulary.

Seeing Lyndis and Priscilla's stunned and distressed faces, Nino's earlier terror increased tenfold.

'So I was right!' she thought in abject horror. 'I _am_ going to die!'

She immediately began to wail again, this time in a volume and pitch that surely carried over to the other side of camp.

Upon hearing her Serra stopped her 'explanation' while Lyndis and Priscilla frantically tried to sooth the young girl.

"Now, now, what's this?" a gentle voice broke into the ruckus. The older females looked up and saw Lucius standing at the open tent entrance.

"I'm going to bleed to death!" Nino moaned in between her tears.

"No! No!" Lyndis broke in. "She's got it all wrong! She's just having her first flows."

"Ah," the blond smiled. Entering into the tent he walked up to Nino and took her wet hands in his. "It's nothing to be afraid of, my dear. And you won't die."

"I won't?" Nino asked weakly.

"No, of course not," Lucius said. He took one look at the baffled/panicked faces around him and (wisely) decided to step in.

The monk calmly began to explain to Nino just what was happening to her body. In time the girl stopped crying, and even Serra and Priscilla were raptly listening to him.

Lyndis sighed in relief. She was so glad that Lucius was with them. He surely knew how to handle this, even though he was a man and a monk.


	12. Fair Play

**Title: **Fair Play  
**Characters: **Legault, Isadora (side order of Harken x Isadora)  
**Word Count:** 1187 (sigh, _another_ long one)  
**Timeline:** Post-game.  
**Summary: **Isadora wants to say a special good-bye to Legault before he leaves.  
**Spoilers:** The Legault x Isadora support ending and a little bit of Ninian's past.  
**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems, and I am not making any money out of this. Though it's kind of tempting …  
**A/N: **Hey, another one from me! And it _didn't _take a thousand years:P I'm glad people liked Chapter 11 because honestly, I almost didn't post it. I was concerned about people's reaction to the, err, topic. XP Anyway, enjoy, and **anime/videogame freak** I will write a Harken x Isadora chappie once I get a proper idea on them. :)

* * *

The torchlight flickered off the light gray, almost white, stone walls of Castle Pherae. Even though she had left the Great Hall behind her, Isadora could clearly hear the loud chatter, music, and general ruckus of a party in full swing.

Indeed there was much to celebrate. Despite dire odds and constant danger they had managed to destroy Nergal _and_ kill a genuine fire-breathing dragon. It boggled the mind sometimes that such creatures still existed, albeit in a different world.

'Thank St. Elimine for that. I don't think Elibe needs any dragons living here,' the blue haired knight said to herself, but then quickly crushed the notion. She reminded herself that Lord Eliwood's fiancée, a lady-like girl named Ninian, would now reside in Castle Pherae. Though she'd given up her draconic ways (as well as powers and form), Isadora doubted that Ninian would appreciate her line of thought.

Clearing her mind of all things concerning the gentle woman Isadora determinedly walked down the hallway. A few minutes ago she'd overheard Legault asking a servant where the nearest chamber pot was. With all the mead, beer, and wine he'd drunk that night he was probably in a hurry to relieve himself.

It also meant he would be alone for a few precious moments. This was her opportunity to talk to him privately.

A shadow briefly flashed across the wall in front of her before it vanished. Isadora knew it was the former Black Fang assassin since she could not hear his footsteps ahead of her. Only he, and perhaps Matthew and Jaffar, could tread so lightly.

Picking up the skirt of her dress, she hurried after him. She was unused to wearing such finery, but Lady Eleanora had insisted she do so for this occasion. The Lady of Castle Pherae had hinted that perhaps some of the men in the company would wish to dance with Isadora, and true to her prediction, they had.

Harken had claimed her for most of the night, of course, since he was her fiancé. But Geitz, Sain, and Legault had managed to sneak in a dance with her as well.

"Legault!"

He'd just turned a corner but he stopped and retraced his steps when he heard her calling. Isadora noticed him watching her approach, his eyes taking in the simple silk slippers on her feet, and then roving up the blue dress trimmed in silver. A plain golden chain graced her throat, and it matched the one she wore across her forehead.

Their eyes met, and he offered her his most affable smile.

"Dame Isadora," he greeted her in return. "What can I do for you?"

"I noticed you leaving the Great Hall, and was wondering if I could have a word with you," she said as she fell in step with him as he resumed his trek.

"Oh?" his smile widened. This was indeed most strange since he had instigated all of their previous conversations.

'Well,' he chuckled internally. 'There was that _one_ time.'

She'd asked him to spar with her so she could get a feel on how it was like to battle a thief and assassin. Legault had readily admitted that any knight could easily defeat an assassin … in a fair fight. Those of his ilk resorted to trickery, and he'd shown Isadora an example by secretly jamming her scabbard so she couldn't draw her sword.

The Pheraen knight had been a little frosty towards him afterwards, but steady applications of his easy charm had eventually made them friends.

'Too bad she's taken by that moping warrior, Harken,' he thought as he waited for her to continue. As he'd said earlier in their friendship, if he'd met her earlier he would have "never been able to leave a beauty like you alone."

They walked in companionable silence, and Legault noticed Isadora's blue eyes glancing his way more than a few times. She would soon be a married woman, but if she wanted to look now, he wasn't adverse to it.

'But I wish this would hurry up a little,' he frowned to himself. He _really _needed to use a chamber pot …

"So, Master Legault, what is it you plan to do when you leave Castle Pherae?" she asked all of a sudden. "I hope it isn't to return to your previous life."

"Not at all," the lavender haired man answered. "Though perhaps I will touch upon it inadvertently. There are many lost Black Fang out there who need help getting back on their feet. This … adventure of ours has been profitable, and I thought I might as well help those of the Black Fang that I find."

Isadora raised an eyebrow at his usage of the word 'profitable' but didn't pursue it. Legault may be a thief and assassin but he wasn't _bad_ like how Nergal and the Morphs were. Certainly he was no tyrant that would pick on the helpless.

Halting her steps, she forced Legault to stop with her, and she looked unabashedly into his eyes.

"Isadora?" he asked in a hushed tone. There was something unreadable in her eyes, but he was able to pick out concern and … love?

"I know I cannot stop you," she said in an equally quiet voice. "But I want you to know that … I valued our time together and that I consider you one of my closest friends. Take care of yourself out there, Legault, and do not let your guilt and sorrow keep you from living the life you deserve."

"Ah –" was all he managed to get out as she leaned in and gave him a kiss. It wasn't indecent in nature, but her lips lingered on his cheek for far too long to be chaste. Her wandering hand hadn't helped either.

When she pulled back he looked at her beautiful smiling face. Her wonderful, lovely, _smirking_ face?

"What?" he asked in an almost breathless voice. Glancing down where her hand still rested, he saw to his horror that she tied the strings of his pants in a difficult looking dead knot.

"How did you …? Why did you …?" he asked in a fumbled rush.

"Remember when you fixed my scabbard so that I could not draw my sword? I could not have left that unavenged when I may never see you again," Isadora grinned as she took several steps back.

"But what about what you said about honour and fair play?" he almost whined.

"This is not battle, Master Legault," she said playfully. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be returning to the festivities. Join us later, won't you? Perhaps we can have one more dance. Until then, Legault."

She couldn't hold in her giggles as she curtseyed to him and sauntered back to the Great Hall. Legault watched her go, and after several moments of stupidly looking at her retreating form, he burst out laughing. The assassin immediately stopped since the motion aggravated his uncomfortably full bladder.

He hoped Harken was more alert than he'd just been because the Pheraen knight was going to marry one heck of a woman.

* * *

**A/N:** Whoo! Hehehe, Isadora for the win! XD The strings of Legault's pants are like draw strings to keep his pants closed. So he'll have a little trouble relieving himself since she, uh, re-tied it for him. :P 


	13. Weak and Powerless

**Title: **Weak and Powerless  
**Pairing: **Jaffar x Nino  
**Word Count:** 657 (yay, it's under 1000 words!)  
**Timeline:** Chapter 26: Battle Before Dawn.  
**Summary: **Jaffar has some choices to make.  
**Spoilers:** Umm, basically it deals with the scene before Chapter 26 (in Eliwood's campaign) so you've been warned if you haven't reached this far yet. :D  
**Disclaimer:** I'm just 'borrowing' Fire Emblem from Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. XP  
**A/N: **This one was inspired by the song _'Weak and Powerless'_ by A Perfect Circle. I was re-listening to it, and **BOOM**, inspiration struck. Enjoy, and review please. :)

* * *

With a stony expression on his face, Jaffar stared at the girl in front of him.

Her nervousness was palpable like a heavy sweat on his skin. She would alternately look from the unconscious form of their target and then back to the stoic assassin.

It was weakness to look to others for support and determination; if you did not have the will to carry out your orders then you were of no use to the Black Fang.

With trembling lips and hands she raised the dagger higher to finally make a fatal strike against the Prince of Bern. But her arm shook so much that the blade wavered like a flag in a strong wind.

This girl teetering on the edge of womanhood was so powerless in Jaffar's eyes. She was physically weak, and her skills in anima magic were paltry compared to her mother's talent. The green-haired youth's vulnerability was so blatant that her stepfather and stepbrothers always tried to shield her from the harshness of the world.

Such a useless child could never become part of the Black Fang organization.

The knife stayed at its peak as she stared wide-eyed at Prince Zephiel's calmly sleeping face. Jaffar could easily see the war in her eyes, her strong desire to be loved by her mother versus the empathy for Bern's heir, whose situation was so much like hers.

The blade fell.

It clattered uselessly to the ground, its sharp point missing Zephiel's throat by inches.

"I … cannot do it."

"What? What did you say?" Jaffar asked blandly though he had heard her words perfectly. The assassin felt a rising pressure in his chest. He had a … bad _feeling_ on what was going to happen.

"Did you hear him? All he wants is his parents' love. To be accepted. That's all," Nino said, trying to hold back tears.

Jaffar's lips curled slightly in a grimace. This weakling cried much too often, exposing her tender heart and leaving her open to attack. It was disgusting.

"He's just like me. No matter how hard I try, Mother always looks at me as if I were nothing. Her eyes are so filled with disappointment. She's never held me … not even once."

The longing in her voice mirrored the Prince's fervent prayer only a few moments prior.

"Stop this foolishness! I told you, I won't let you ruin my opportunity!" he said, his usually cool voice warming with anger. Nergal was his lord and master. He would not forgive mistakes even in the child he had raised to become his perfect killer.

"I know," she smiled in that kind way of hers. Mostly everyone had been drawn to that genuine warmth, had made them fall in love with Nino instantly. But this time it was marred with the sorrow that she felt. The assassin known as the Angel of Death felt that pressure in his chest strengthen.

"Do as you must, Jaffar. I won't resist. You can do it easily. But please, don't hurt the prince … for pity's sake."

Her blue eyes showed that she was no longer conflicted. She stared at him so peacefully, so … defiantly.

He remained silent, but she took it as assent.

"I'm ready to die."

She closed her eyes, waiting for his expert hands to slash her throat. Almost automatically his fingers found his large curved daggers, weapons that had tasted countless victims' lives. Unbeknownst to him the pads of his fingers glided over the smooth hilts of his weapons, this action betraying his indecision.

"Come."

Her eyes flew open at that one curt word.

"What?"

"We're leaving."

His young partner could only gape at him in complete shock before he grabbed her wrist and tugged her out of the Prince's room. Jaffar did not look back as he led them through the empty hallways. He did not want to see the person he was so weak and powerless against.


	14. Lucky

**Title: **Lucky  
**Characters: **Serra, Karla, Rebecca, Florina (Dart and Karel are also mentioned)  
**Word Count:** 863 (yeehaw!)  
**Timeline:** This takes place anytime after Karla joins the group.  
**Summary: **Karla and Serra think about their luck.  
**Spoilers:** Yikes, lots of stuff is spoiled here. :S The Karel x Karla and Dart x Rebecca support conversations, and Serra's past.  
**Disclaimer:** Aiya, gimme a break! I don't own Fire Emblem!  
**A/N: **Hey, I'm gone on vacation and won't be back till Dec 29. So to tide you over here's a few chapters for all of you! Happy holidays, everyone:D

* * *

The central campfire crackled loudly, startling Serra awake.

She snorted once as she woke from her nap, realizing that she had accidentally fallen asleep. The cleric had been bone tired from the day's multiple healings, and after stuffing herself with the fabulous dinner Lowen and Rebecca had made, her full stomach had made her drowsy.

Now as she looked around with sleepy eyes she saw that she was alone.

'Humph! How rude! No one carried me to my tent and tucked me in,' she griped to herself. 'It would serve them right if I caught a cold and was sick for weeks! The men of this camp would be beside themselves with worry and-'

Her mental rant was cut off by the sound of someone shifting.

Looking beside her, the healer was surprised to see Karla seated on a nearby crate. Serra was immediately apprehensive; the Sacaen Swordmaster was the sister to Karel, the Sword Demon. The pink-haired woman had never met the man, but she'd caught glimpses of him in the camp.

He was handsome; she'd give him that; but his eyes were so cold and _frightening_. Even the three Lycian Lords were wary of him.

Shifting uncomfortably on the pallet she sat on, Serra directed her eyes to the fire. She shouldn't stare at Karla any longer since it might provoke the sword user to attack her. Then Eliwood's army would really be in trouble without her gifted healing techniques!

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" Karla spoke without looking at her companion.

"Mm hmm," Serra agreed immediately, uncharacteristically at a loss for words.

Silence dropped back on the pair, but it was more strained (or at least it was to Serra). The two sat beside each other, staring at the fire and thinking very different thoughts. Serra's anxiety only increased as time went by. She wracked her mind for a reason to politely excuse herself; she didn't want to be rude and get Karla mad at her. Who knew what an angry Karla might do to a delicate flower such as herself?

Serra's chance to escape came when she suddenly heard a voice approaching. To her immense relief she recognized it as Rebecca's. The archer soon came into view and Florina was walking beside her. About to jump up and call the pair over, Serra stopped herself when she heard Rebecca's words.

"… can't believe Dart did that! I mean, we're not completely certain that he's my brother Dan, but he's sure acting like it! Today at lunch, he challenged Raven to a _fight_ because Raven was talking to me. That's way too overprotective, right?"

"Yeah," the shy Pegasus knight piped up. "My sisters are also … the same."

She didn't need to clarify further; everyone in the camp knew Fiora and Farina doted on their youngest sister. Some people thought that only gentle, timid, kind-hearted Florina could stand the smothering attention the two older Pegasus knights gave her.

It seemed that every other minute Fiora was asking Florina if she was all right or was shoving a vulnerary into her hands. Farina would often be seen giving 'advice' about varying topics to her "innocent and naïve" sibling.

"Tell me about it!" Rebecca nodded emphatically. "It's not fair how they're treating us! Hey, maybe we should come up with a plan to make them get off our backs! It would sure be nice to have Dart somewhere else for a while …"

Their conversation drifted away from Serra's ears as they disappeared past some tents. The cleric leaned heavily against the crate behind her, and sighed. The chattering pair's topic inadvertently brought back painful memories for her.

Serra recalled the long, lonely days at the orphanage, the lack of food, warm clothes, and medicine. No one, not even the nuns running the dilapidated place, cared enough to ask how you were doing, if you needed anything, or if there was something you'd like to talk about. You survived and learned by yourself as best you could, and Serra knew she had been lucky to live long enough to strike out on her own.

Sitting at Serra's right, Karla was also remembering her past. She recalled how her brother used to treat her like Dart did with Rebecca. He always made sure she was safe and sound, and had looked out for her as best he could.

But then they'd gotten older and Karel had _changed_. He killed their parents and their two other siblings. Then he'd taken the family sword and left the tribe so that he could indulge his blood lust on other hapless victims. He had thought that she hadn't been worthy to die by his hands back then. Now he was impressed, no, _excited_, at her skill level. She had been lucky to survive the slaughter of her family, and she was lucky now that Karel hadn't sought out her blood _yet_.

At an unseen signal both Serra and Karla looked at each other. For a long while their gazes met. They saw heart-wrenching sadness, and aching loneliness reflected in each other's eyes.

"Rebecca and Florina are lucky, aren't they?" Karla asked.

"Yeah," Serra agreed, "they are."

* * *

**A/N:** About Karel and Karla having two other siblings … I have no clue! But in their support conversation Karel said that out of, "the six of us, four are gone. You and I are all that remain." He then admitted to killing their parents. I get the impression that the 'four gone' are his parents and two other family members. They could have been grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, or whatever, but I chose siblings (_waves creative license around :P)_. 


	15. The Best Year of My Life

**Title: **The Best Year of My Life  
**Characters: **Rath x Lyndis  
**Word Count:** 648  
**Timeline:** This is post game.  
**Summary: **It was the best of years; it was the worst of years …  
**Spoilers:** It spoils the Rath x Lyn ending and a little bit of FE6 (if you get my drift …)  
**Dedication:** To **me** because you asked for it. :P  
**Disclaimer:** Nintendo and IS owns Fire Emblem already!  
**A/N: **Hey, I'm gone on vacation and won't be back till Dec 29. Happy holidays, everyone:D (Here's another chapter to tide you over. Man, this isn't the first time I posted a first person story, but this was rushed so forgive it's crappy-ness.)

* * *

It was a hard year for most of Sacae but especially for my tribe, the Kutolah.

Mother Earth and Father Sky must have had a clash of wills because it hasn't rained for weeks. The grass had become so dry that a wildfire had started and laid waste to a large portion of the plains.

We averted disaster by the skins of their teeth. We had awoken one night amidst frantic shouting. The night sky had turned orange and large gray smoke had billowed towards our gers. There hadn't been enough time to save our belongings; we'd ridden out with only our family and kin. The flames were as quick as a fleeing deer and we could only watch as the fire consumed our homes, tools, and supplies.

As the sun rose we salvaged what we could from the smoldering remains of our huts. To our sadness we saw that not all of the Kutolah had made it to safety. The charred bodies of the old and the very young were buried amongst the rubble.

In the end we committed the bodies of twelve tribesmen to Mother Earth.

My father had organized a hunt later that day; our people were hungry and needed strength to rebuild. However there was no game to be found for miles since the fires had chased away the rabbits and fowl. Even the roots and seeds we could have foraged for were burnt beyond use.

In the end only my hunting party had been successful. I had the honour of bringing the Kutolah a deer, but it had come at a price. One of the horses had galloped into a foxhole. The poor creature had broken his leg, and we had no choice but to return him to Mother Earth as well.

The other tribes were suffering as we were, but our death toll had been the highest. Now we were camped on the outskirts of Bulgar, the only city in the plains of Sacae. Food and supplies were scarce even in the city, and none seemed to be forthcoming. It was rumoured that Lycia and Etruria were sending some aid, but we had not seen anything tangible yet. Many Sacaens do not hold out much hope so we share with each other what we can.

As I sit outside one of the Lahoras tribe's gers, I look up at Father Sky with tired eyes. He is wearing his dark blue robes glittering with dew and the large bone pendant that is the moon. My own clothes are dirty and sooty, and most likely torn beyond repair.

But I do not care about that. There is only one thing that matters to me, and she is struggling in that ger.

I can hear Lyndis' cries of pain. Usually she stifles it to a mere groan, but now, she is shouting with her effort.

During our battles with Nergal I had seen her grievously injured but never has she cried out like this. Each yell that reaches my ears makes me pray to Mother Earth, Father Sky, and any other spirit that is willing to listen.

'Please let her live,' I say like a mantra. If Lyndis dies, I do not know what I would do.

Suddenly there is another cry that joins my wife's, and my heart stops.

In a moment the ger's flaps open and the Lahoras healer steps out. With a tired smile she says something to me but I cannot hear her.

When she repeats herself I manage to catch her words.

"Congratulations, Rath. You are the father of a healthy baby girl. Lyndis has named her Sue. Come meet your daughter."

The healer re-enters the ger to attend to her two patients. Instead of following I stay where I am and offer one last prayer.

'I thank Mother Earth and Father Sky for the best year of my life.'


End file.
